Harvey
by Fang Scythe
Summary: When a mysterious stranger simply walks into Camp Half-Blood, the surprises never end with this newcomer.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose once again over half-blood hill, illuminating Thalia's Pine and the Golden Fleece it held in one of its branches. The only difference that day was the lone figure striding across the grass. He eventually made it to the porch of the Big House. He sat down on one of the chairs, propped up his feet on the guard railing, and waited for someone to notice him.

He did not have to wait long.

"Can I help you, young man?"

Looking up at the speaker, the boy found the centaur Chiron.

"Nope."

"Can I ask what brings you here?"

"Sure."

After a brief pause, Chiron spoke again.

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Lack of anything better to do."

"Do your parents Know that you're here?"

"Why do you ask?"

By now a couple early risers had gathered to watch the odd exchange.

"Because I imagine that they would be interested to know that you had found your way to the place where the children of Gods take refuge."

"Oh, is that what this place is? I thought it was a circus."

"You never told me what your name is, boy."

"You're right. Do you want a cookie?"

"No, I would prefer your name."

"Okay then. Just call me Harvey."

"Harvey?"

"What?"

"Your name is Harvey?"

"Yes."

By now the few early risers had increased to a decent-sized crowd. Chiron looked away from Harvey and searched the crowed for a moment. Upon find who he was looking for, the centaur said "Percy, Annabeth, could you come here for a moment?"

Two people who were obviously a couple walked to the porch. "Yes sir?" said the girl, a rather attractive girl with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Would you two be so kind as to give Harvey here the grand tour?"

"Sure," said the boy, his sea-green eyes almost hidden behind a curtain of dark hair.

Harvey got up and followed the pair through the crowd and to an open pavilion.

The girl spoke up first. "This is where we eat our meals. You used to have to sit at the table devoted to your divine parent, but ever since Percy here denied immortality for more equality around here, you can sit anywhere you want."

The next stop was a large arena. Inside was a big girl with a spear sparring against a boy with a sword and shield. It was Percy who explained this time. This is where you go if you feel like practicing combat. That's Clarisse with the spear. She has a short temper, don't get her angry."

Completely contradicting Percy's advice, Harvey walked up to the girl.

"Not bad. Although I see plenty of room for improvement."

"Huh? Shut it, kid, before I ram this spear down your throat."

Harvey ignored this threat and only responded with "I would love to see you try."

Clarisse whipped around to see who this punk was that dissed her. "You want to go, punk? Try me."

Harvey pulled a pair of gloves out of his pockets and slipped them on. After those, he pulled out a Swiss army knife. Pulling out one of the attachments, it morphed into a long whip made up of a handle and links of celestial bronze chains. Instead of using it, he merely curled it up and hung it on his belt. After this, he took a fighting stance, his empty fists up to defend himself.

"Ready when you are."

Clarisse immediately took a stab at him. Only instead of meeting his shoulder, where she was aiming, her spear tip was met with the sole of Harvey's boot. She swiped at him with the shaft, only for Harvey to catch it and yank it out of her hands. He threw it over his shoulder and took his fighting stance again.

Roaring in anger, Clarisse lashed out at Harvey with bare fists. Her assault was met with mirrored strikes from Harvey, his knuckles meeting hers before she could hit anywhere important. While Clarisse stopped her futile attacks, Harvey walked over to where the spear had fallen and tossed it to her.

Pulling the whip from his belt, he unfurled it and took a different stance. "Let round two begin."

Clarisse paused for a moment, only to grab her spear and attack again. Running to Harvey, Clarisse stabbed again and again with her spear. It appeared she was focusing on quick strikes instead of powerful ones this time around.

Every jab she made was hit nothing but air. Harvey had dodged all of her attacks, but still made none of his own. Eventually becoming tired from this game, she backed up. After covering five feet, Harvey made his first move. In an impossibly quick motion, Clarisse's spear once again left her hands, Harvey having grabbed it with his whip. With a flick of his wrist, he then had his chain whip wrapped around Clarisse's ankle. He flicked his wrist again, and through some feat of inhuman strength, he had pulled her body within range of his fists.

It was at this point where Harvey let loose. Punches and kicks all blended together to form a storm of limbs that was not only incredibly effective in subduing Clarisse, but was also a spectacle for the eyes.

Strolling away from Clarisse's unconscious form, Harvey walked up to Percy. All that escaped his lips was a sarcastic "You were saying?"

**Author's note: Well, here it is! My first fanfiction based on a book! What do you think? I had this idea for Harvey while ago, but this is his first appearance. I think I might include him in some of my other stories (though obviously not a Demigod). I plan on keeping Harvey as much of a badass in later chapters and all stories. And don't worry, his parentage will be revealed, and I could put money on the challenge that none of you can guess what it is. It's that original. Also, note I have for this particular story:**

**What time period should I set this in? It's going to be after the Titan War, but I don't know whether it's before, after, or during the Giant war.**

**I'd love to hear some feedback on this. I'm out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's fang Scythe here to bring you chapter two of Harvey's story! Sorry this one was left alone, I have other stories I work on too (hint, hint, shameless plug-in). Also, anyone who has a guess as to who Harvey's parent is, feel free to review or PM me with your guess, I'll try to answer any that I get. On with the story!**

Word of Harvey's one-sided duel with Clarisse spread like wildfire; by lunch time everyone knew about the guy who had taken on one of the toughest fighters in camp. Soon Harvey was getting respectful nods all over the place, and speculation as to his divine parent were everywhere.

"Ares, easily. You don't pull that kind of stuff off without being one of his kids."

"Maybe Athena. I doubt he won by pure strength, there had to be some thinking in there."

"How about a Big Three? You've seen how tough those people can be, just look at Percy!" (This one bugged Percy in particular, Tyson was enough of a brother.)

The ideas began getting more and more far-fetched, including the result of Artemis breaking her vows of chastity to being the child of two Olympians. Harvey could only smirk to himself as he heard some of these. The fact was, he knew his parentage, and it was nowhere near the ideas the campers had.

The fact was, he shouldn't exist. He should have been punished and killed like his brothers were, so long ago. The problem was that no prison, mortal or divine, could contain him for long enough.

It was not him who deserved punishment, since no one can select their family, he was the only one that could be punished. You can't punish the punisher.

Harvey's family was as dysfunctional as they come. He had at least twelve brothers, and he didn't want to count higher. They all ended up getting killed in one way or another. They all picked fights with the wrong people.

More accurately, they all picked fights with the wrong Gods.

**A/N: I realize this chapter is short, but I figured that you guys might want some more back story for Harvey. I wouldn't know since I don't get any feedback (hint, hint again).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's everybody's favorite Fang Scythe (seriously, how many Fang Scythes are there to choose from?) bringing you chapter three of Harvey. In this chapter, stuff happens that I don't know yet because I'm writing this before the actual chapter. Speaking of which...**

A week had gone by since Harvey's appearance. No parents had claimed him, so he was assigned to the Hermes cabin. Rather than eat at the pavilion, he would wander off with one piece of finger food or another. He was rather reclusive, and his showdown with Clarisse had been all that testified to his physical ability.

Then came capture the flag.

That night the captains were the Ares and Apollo cabins.

Ares: "We'll take Hephaestus."

Apollo: "Athena's ours."

"Nemesis."

And so on the negotiations went until there were two cabins left.

Ares: "Hermes."

Apollo: "Poseidon."

And so the games began.

Harvey ended up as a solo infiltraitor, a self-elected position. And that was why he was jumping through the trees, searching for the enemy flag. He was met with good news and bad news when he arrived.

Good news: there were only two guards.

Bad news: they were Percy and Annabeth.

Harvey had anticipated this. Pulling out a knife, he aimed it at the tree on the other side of the clearing. The knife landed with a conspicuous _thwack_ and drew the attention of the two demigods.

As Percy began to go over to check the tree, Annabeth caught on to Harvey's plan.

"Wait," she said. Looking at the knife, she muttered, "at that angle, it would have needed to be coming from...," she looked around before pointing directly at Harvey "Right there."

Harvey turned his mouth in a smile. The girl was smart, no doubt. The question was whether she could think outside of the box. Pulling out his gloves, he slipped them on silently, and then put the metal knuckle attachments on.

He then drew his Swiss Army knife from his pocket and picked one of his favorite tools. He grinned as it morphed into a boomerang.

He soundlessly moved to another tree as the pair of demigods examined the previous one. He took careful aim and planned the path his boomerang would take. Finally satisfied, he pulled back his arm and threw.

The plan was flawless. It sailed straight to the flag, hooked on, and carried it back to Harvey. But then came the arrow.

It hit the flag solidly, pinning it to a tree. Harvey sighed and leaped out of the tree. Stealth was pointless now, they already knew he was there. He hit the ground harmlessly (to himself anyway, the unlucky bugs that were underneath were definetly harmed.)

"Oh, hello," he said nonchalantly as he dusted himself off, "Who would've thought I would see you two here."

Backing up to the tree that held the flag, he said "I'll just be taking this as a souvenier."

"Yeah right," Percy said, "We'll just keep it and you can find something else as a souveneir." On the last word, Percy leaped at Harvey, bringing his sword down. Harvey casually sidestepped and continued moving toward the tree. Percy swung his sword again, missing as Harvey tilted his head back.

"If that's how you want to do this, fine by me," said Harvey, taking his fighting stance. Only this one was different than the one he used to fight Clarisse.

Percy began with a lunge at Harvey's chest, which only met air. A kick at his stomach, also evaded. And so on they fought, Harvey making no attacks, dodging everything Percy threw at him.

Then came one downward slash. Rather than dodge this one, Harvey met it head on with his own weapon – his fist. More accurately, it was the metal attachments on his gloves. The blade of Percy's sword was stopped immediately by the punch that Harvey threw. After pushing on each other for a moment, they separated and began agin, only this time Harvey taking a far more offensive standpoint. Eventually the clashing of metal on metal drew the attention of campers on both teams, and they walked into the clearing to watch the fight.

Slash met with uppercut, thrust met with hook, hilt bashes met with axe kicks. Both backing off, they circled each other and looked for an opening. During this, Harvey made a gesture with his hand, causing his army knife to appear back in his hand. He pulled out an attachment and it elongated and curved gently to form a pirate-esque cutlass. Harvey jumped forward and hacked at Percy. The blow was parried, but Harvey recovered far more quickly than anyone could have anticipated. The battle began anew as Percy and Harvey dueled once more. Everyone watched in awe as the two clashed in a display of incredible talent and swordsmanship, neither of the teens letting up.

Suddenly the clearing was lit with countless bright flahes. When Harvey regained his vision, he looked around and noticed several differences. First of all was the fact that the entire camp was suddenly in a giant marble coliseum, Harvey and Percy being the only ones not in the stands. Speaking of the stands, the coliseum's occupants were not the campers alone: there were minor gods as well. Eventually one of the gates opened and in walked the twelve Olympians and Hades, led by Zeus, flanked by Poseidon on his right and Hades on his left.

The Olympians filed in and formed a wide circle, and silence prevaded the arena.

It was Harvey who broke the silence. "And here we are again," he sighed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The same as always, demon spawn," Hera replied venomously.

"Pleasant as always, Lady Hera," Harvey said with a nod of his head.

"And you're as sarcastic as last time," Hera snapped, "If you were less flippant, I might not get as irritable."

Percy spoke up at this point. "Dad, what's going on?"

"An execution, boy," Zeus answered.

"We didn't do anything," Percy said with a frown.

"Speak for yourself," Hades said.

"Yeah I was born," Harvey directed at Percy, "So now I need to get punished for my dad's crime. This is why Father's Day isn't really my thing."

"What did your dad do?" Percy asked.

"It's not what his father did," Zeus interrupted, "It's who his father is."

**CLIFF-HANGER ACTIVATE! That's right, next chapter is the big reveal! If you have any guesses, send them NOW! I'l give shout-outs to any guessers. I'm out.**


End file.
